


One seed can start a garden

by DisabledSorrychangedaccounts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), MyStreet (Aphmau), aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Bonding, Botany, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Comfort, Family Bonding, Flowers, Fluff, Gardening, Language of Flowers, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisabledSorrychangedaccounts/pseuds/DisabledSorrychangedaccounts
Summary: It started off with a cactus named Laurance and it ended slightly better than Zane had originally hoped.Or Zane gets a gardening hobby
Relationships: Laurance Zvhal & Garroth Ro’meave, Laurance Zvhal & Zane Ro’meave, Zane Ro’meave & Garroth Ro’meave, Zane Ro’meave & Garroth Ro’meave & Vylad Ro’meave, Zane Ro’meave and Vylad Ro’meave
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	One seed can start a garden

It started off with a cactus named Laurance; he had named it that because of how prickly his roommate had been. He hadn’t expected it to live longer than a few days, with him watering it every so often. 

Then weeks passed by, and Zane was impressed that the plant had lived so long under his care. Not once had the tiny plant shriveled or drooped in any way. 

Zane blinked at it happily. “Huh, either I’m doing something right or Laurance is just stubborn no matter what.”

He placed the cactus back onto the table, it clicking softly. He reached out for his keys, them making a soft jingle as he grabbed hold of them. 

He drove himself to a Home Depot, making his way to the gardening section without hesitation. 

The first time he only grabbed one small plant, a blue lilac flower he named Katelyn.

The next time it had been a yellow carnation which he dubbed Garroth. 

Then the fern he named Vylad.

And the sunflower he named Blaze. 

The small bonsai tree he named Aaron. 

Soon enough after weeks of gathering plants his room had been covered in plants. 

The poppy plants he named Aphmau, the Pink tulips named Kawaii~Chan, even the group of daffodils he named after each of the Shadowknights.

He thought the flowers fit the Shadowknights, he used to admire them when he was younger. Zane snorted quietly to himself, _admiration and New beginning. It fit them all so well._

A knock sounded at his door. “Hey Zane,” The voice said. Laurance, he realized. 

He made his way through his room and opened his door confused. Laurance blinked down at him. 

“You have dirt on your face,” was the first thing out of Laurance’s mouth. 

“Yes, and?” 

Laurance looked into his room oddly, blinking owlishly. “Oh uh, suppers ready.” 

“I’ll be down in a few minutes.” 

Laurance nodded before he turned away, “nice plants.” 

_Nice plants?_ Zane turned to be greeted with his room and his eyes widened in realization. “Oh,” he said softly before shaking it off. 

OoO

The next time someone saw his room he had acquired more plants than before. Now he had three more trees. Garte was a small tree he was planning on putting outside when it grew up taller. He didn’t count on it, however. the next one was another bonsai—he named It Zianna because of the pot he had placed it in. The last one he had named Eric, because of how it kept growing closer to the Katelyn lilacs and the Sylvanna tulip. 

He had also acquired a small tank of water which was filled with kelp and coral, and which he lovingly named Daniel, Rylan, and Dottie from the way it looked like they were always together., He had also moved the small Blaze plant beside the tank as soon as he named them. 

“Hey Zane.” Zane looked confused when he realized who it was behind the door. 

“Hey Vylad, feel free to come in.” 

The door opened slightly and he was met with the sight of his younger half brother soaking wet and rubbing his arms as if he were cold. 

Zane moved from the desk he was sitting at to grab a towel as Vylad looked around his room quietly. 

His eyes stopped at the fern. “Did you name one after all of us?” 

Zane shook his head., “No not yet, I’m still looking for a flower for Travis and Kim.” 

Vylad hummed, nodding along. Zane wrapped a towel around his arms, making him lean into his older brother in thanks. 

“Okay, I might have some clothes that might fit, though they might be too small on you.” Vylad honestly didn’t mind, he just grinned down at his older brother. 

“Don’t worry, I’m probably staying the night anyway at Garroth’s insistence.” 

Zane had to snort at that. “Yeah, hopefully.” Almost as quickly Zane pushed Vylad into the bathroom with a bunch of clothes. “Now get changed, don’t want to stay soaked for too long.” 

Vylad just sputtered before resigning himself to the change of clothes. 

He was right. Vylad stayed overnight, them all watching tv on the couch while curled up next to each other. 

Vylad stayed in town for the rest of the week, and then finally left on the Monday, but not without leaving a small gift. 

A Calla Lily with the name of Travis.

OoO

The last person to have found out about his plants had been his older brother, Garroth. He knew Garroth would have found out about his gardening one way or another. 

A knock came from the door, much like it had when Laurance had found out. 

“Hey baby brother,” Garroth said from behind the door. 

“You can come in,” he said loudly. He was inside the small side bathroom in his room, filling the watering can. 

“Uh, hey?” Garroth said, confused. Zane popped his head out of the bathroom trying to see what was wrong. 

Garroth was staring at the yellow carnations, in the pot with his name written neatly in bright yellow paint. 

Zane flushed red, embarrassed. 

Garroth just took it in stride. “So, you like plants?”

“Uh yeah,” Zane said quietly. He was prepared for Garroth to start mocking his hobby, like he used to do in high school. “It’s fun.” 

Garroth oddly didn’t, and Zane didn’t know why he felt scared. Garroth had only come in for a pencil, since he couldn’t seem to find one anywhere else. 

Zane tried to make himself scarce the few days after that, only coming out of his room for supper. 

He hadn’t done that since back in high school when Garroth or Laurance decided to bother him about something. 

A few days after staying quiet he had to leave the house. It sadly wasn’t to the Home Depot he had gone to plenty of times for plants, but to the Walmart down the road. 

It wasn’t a long trip—he went out for some fish homes, thinking maybe he’d put some fish into the tank he had gotten. 

He had made acquaintances with one of the workers at the Home Depot. They had recommended getting fish or at least fish houses so the tank seemed more lively and happy. 

The drive was short on the way back, and traffic was almost nonexistent as he drove home. 

The house was quiet as well, he used his keys to open the door quietly. He walked inside, taking his shoes off at the door. 

A small note was on the kitchen counter and he prepared to hear the worst. However, instead the note read: * _Hey! Me and Laurance had to go over to Cadenza’s place for something. We’ll probably be back either later tonight or in the morning. ~Garroth*_

Zane sighed in relief before he carried his bags to his room, the door open? He hadn’t left the door open when he left. 

He used his foot to open the door, mainly because his hands were occupied with the bags. 

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, other than a note on his desk. He placed the bags on his bed before he turned to where the note was and carefully picked it up, it crinkling slightly in his hands. 

* _Hey, sorry about what happened, anyway I hope you’ll join us for supper out tomorrow, thanks bye!_

_PS, I left something on your windowsill*_

Zane blinked at the note before he turned to the window, a yellow rose bush on top of a small desk he didn’t have before. 

The pot it was in had “Kim” written in the same Yellow colour Garroth’s pot had. 

Zane smiled, relieved and happy before he finished putting the fish houses away. 

It was late, around 12:00, when he finished eating supper. Afterward, he turned the tv on as he dozed off to bed on the couch. 

In the morning a blanket was placed on him and a small lily, with his name written on the pot, was on the table. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Meanings - Calla Lily - Travis; gratitude, faith  
> Daffodils- Sks; new beginnings, admiration  
> Yellow Carnations- Garroth; disappointments, rejection  
> Yellow roses; friendship, thank you  
> Sunflower - Blaze; pure thoughts
> 
> Beta read by AlviePines.


End file.
